My Broken Promise
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: My fourth Wolf's Rain poem. This one is Toboe's. Very sad and hard to write. Please read. It's not that long. Includes quotes


**My Broken Promise**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I hope you all enjoy. I had a hard time writing this. This is the fourth one of my Death poems. It's Toboe's. What Toboe says is like "_this_" and what he thinks is like _**this**_ and what others say is like "this". Please enjoy. :,(

* * *

_**I promised Blue.**_

_**I promised her that no matter what happened **_

_**I would take care of Pops**_

_**She has done it all by herself for so long.**_

_---_

_**I just wanted to help.**_

_---_

_**So many things I have done wrong**_

_**So many people I have wronged**_

_**I want to do this right!**_

_---_

_**No!**_

_**Darcia!**_

_**You can't!**_

_---_

_**He doesn't not even glance at me**_

_**Young, inexperienced **_

_**I pose no threat**_

_---_

_**I am not strong like the others**_

_**I'm not as big as them**_

_**Not as brave**_

_**Nor smart**_

_---_

_**He speaks of destiny and stalks towards the old man, **_

_**Ignoring my warning snarl and raised tail**_

_---_

"It's forbidden for you to step into this territory if you are an unclean creature"

"I cannot allow you to go any further."

_---_

_**His wolf eye pulses and stares Pops down**_

_**Darcia has no though for me**_

_**I am only a pup **_

_---_

_**They raise their guns**_

_**I am frozen **_

_**worthless as always **_

_**How many times have I failed?**_

_---_

_**NO!**_

_**I have to keep Pops safe for Blue**_

_---_

_**My paws have brought me so far**_

_**Who would have though such a useless pup could have done this?**_

_**Try to reach Paradise**_

_**It's so strange**_

_**I wonder what Granny would think about my journey**_

_---_

_**My foolish paws**_

_**They saved Pops for me**_

_**He is not injured**_

_**I took the bullet **_

_**But I hurt so bad**_

_**Run Pops... **_

_**Run**_

_---_

_**You have no use for me.**_

_**But**_

_**Tell the others I was brave, **_

_**That I tried**_

_**Please...**_

_---_

_**But he doesn't run?**_

_**Stumbling over to me, **_

_**he hunches over my body **_

_**oblivious to Darcia aiming at his skull. **_

_**I can't let him die!**_

_---_

_**I put all my energy into one lunge **_

_**I grasp Darcia's arm in my jaws.**_

_**Feel the gunshot graze my face**_

_**The sound makes my ears ring**_

_---_

_**I can stop him,**_

_**I can save Pops**_

_---_

_**But…**_

_**why isn't he in pain?**_

_**His warm blood drips down my jaws as I hang from his arm,**_

_---_

_**A long scratch on my face burns from where I stopped the blow**_

_---_

"I no longer feel pain." **_He says as if answering some unspoken question_**

"Jaguara's poison is slowly gnawing away at me."

_---_

_**Oh,**_

_---_

_**No,**_

_---_

_**He throws me.**_

_**It hurts!**_

_**I tied so hard Blue**_

_---_

_**I hear the gunshot **_

_**hear him fall.**_

_**I can't let it end like this**_

_---_

"_Old man_"

_**I lift my self up**_

_**Darcia is gone but I don't care**_

_**I'm so sorry Blue**_

"_Old man"_

_---_

_**Each step jars my wound**_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_---_

_**I can't seem to get enough air**_

"_I…"_

_---_

"I… was the one that shot you"

_**He is still alive!**_

_**I have… to tell him**_

_---_

_**The warm blood creeps down my chest**_

"_I…_

_made a promise… _

_to Blue…_

_that I would protect you_."

_---_

_**I gasp for breath**_

"_But… I failed."_

"_I'm sorry"_

_---_

_**I have to get to him. **_

_**Even though it hurts so much**_

_**I want him to know that I tried**_

_---_

_**I don't want him to die alone **_

_---_

_**Why did Blue entrust me with Pops**_

_**look where that got him **_

_---_

_**But I think that over time… I have proven myself**_

_**Otherwise how could I be here?**_

_**Would they have put up with me if I hadn't?**_

_**If only I tried harder**_

_---_

"_I wanted to stay with you, like Blue, and protect you"_

"_It would have been nice if everyone…"_

_**I can't walk any farther**_

_---_

_**My back legs collapsed but I pull myself forward**_

_**I have to finish… **_

"…_could have gone to paradise together."_

_---_

_**I'm here now, but my head is so heavy.**_

_**I'm so sleepy**_

_**The pain.**_

_**Its going away**_

_**I'm so numb**_

_---_

"_Please let me sleep here"_

_---_

_**His arm is so soft**_

_**And I feel a hand on my head**_

_**It is so… soothing…**_

_**He pets me,**_

_**Like Granny would**_

_---_

_**I wanted to go to Paradise so bad**_

_**I don't want to die.**_

_**I really don't**_

_---_

_**Poor Pops **_

_**He doesn't want to die either **_

_---_

_**It's okay Pops**_

_**I'm here**_


End file.
